la verdad de tsuna
by Satsu Kanatsune
Summary: el verdadero Sawada Tsunayoshi, no era el que todos conocíamos, si no que era solo una copia. El verdadero, es muy diferente, y esa diferencia ase que esconda un gran secreto. ¿cual sera? Advertendia: Occness
1. Chapter 1

Setsu: bueno esto seria como una historia de prueba, ya que somos nuevas en esto :T

Miki:si os justa continuaremos la historia, y la aremos mucho mas larga

Satsu: perdónenos por las faltas de ortografía y las faltas gramaticales

Miki y Satsu: esperamos que les guste la historia

**Disclaimer****: katekyo hitman reborn no es ni mio ni de miki, la responsabilidad va a su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama :)**

**advertencia: tsuna fuerte, no dame, no inutil, no baka, si no super sexy xD**

* * *

Capítulo 1: descubriendo la verdad

Ya han pasado dos años desde la batalla arcobarelo, la tranquilidad regreso y la paz reino, pero como todos sabemos es "la calma antes de la tormenta".

Por qué, ahora se descubrirá la verdad… La verdad que sawada tsunayoshi escondía.

Todos los guardianes junto a reborn, (que ahora está en su verdadero cuerpo), fueron convocados por tsuna, para una reunión muy importante.

-Para que no has llamado?, Dame-tsuna-dijo el sexy ex –arcobarelo y asesino número uno del mundo reborn

-Gomen pero no tengo el derecho a ser llamado tsunayoshi- dijo casi en un susurro "tsuna" un susurro inaudible que solo se podía escuchar en esas cuatro paredes

-que quiere decir, Décimo?-

-si tsuna, que sucede?-

-que pasa sawada, al Extremo?!-

-yo no soy tsunayoshi-sama y por esa razón no tengo derecho a llamarme como el-

-Kufufufu que quieres decir, "tsunayoshi-kun" si ese es tu verdadero nombre-

-Hn!, maldito herbívoro espero que esto no sea una broma si no Kamirokasu- dijo hibari con sus tonfas listas para empezar la pelea

-Dame-tsuna espero que esto no sea una bromita tuya- dijo Reborn con León ya listo para disparar

-tsunayoshi-sama, ya esta listo el les explicara mejor, ya que yo no tengo el permiso para hacerlo, -y eso fue lo último que salió de sus labios, porque en menos de un segundo desapareció.

~~~3 días después~~~

Reborn estaba frustrado, más que frustrado estaba furioso enfadadísimo, parecía demonio o peor que eso con lo enojado que estaba.

Se preguntan el porqué de su furia? Simple le avía estado enseñando a la persona equivocada, no a sawada tsunayoshi, si no que a un doble, clon o lo que sea. Simplemente no le avía enseñado a la persona la cual le avían asignado avía fallado en su misión. Cosa que no era nada buena para su reputación.

Bueno pero saltándonos es problema, lo que extraño a reborn fue lo siguiente.

El sonido de un aleteo...

-que será eso?-se preguntó nuestro sexy asesino

Se dirigió a la ventana y descubrió…

-un halcón, que ase un halcón aquí? si es que es eso?-se preguntan por qué dijo eso, era por lo raro del animal parecía un halcón, pero tenía colores diferentes a los de su plumaje, en vez de café oscuro o claro, tenía un color rojizo fuego y naranjo atardecer combinados, sus halas eran mucho más largas, parecía un halcón pero era muy diferente a uno, casi creyó que era un fénix, pero era imposible ellos no existían

-qué raro halcón, pero bueno que ases…mmm una carta-dijo recibiendo la carta que el "halcón" la daba con su pico

La carta decía así

_Reborn sé que es extraño lo que sucedió ase 3 días pero te pido que no te preocupes_

_Ven con los chicos al tempo Fenikkusu tera to sakura que queda a las afuera de nanimori y hay les explicare todo_

_ATTE: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Reborn releyó una y otra vez la carta cerciorándose de las palabras que esta contenía, para después poder arrugarla y lanzadla al basurero, y así poder sacar su celular para hacer una llamada

-que necesita reborn-san?-

-gokudera comunícate con los demás, nos veremos en las afuera de nanimori-

-que sucede?-

-parece que ahora conoceremos al verdadero sawada tsunayoshi-

Biiiiippp (lo siento sin dinero para efectos de sonido xD)

-me pregunto, como serás Dame-tsuna?-

Continuara….

* * *

traductor (se utilizo traductor google)

Fenikkusu tera to sakura: templo del fenix y la flor de cerezo. Use traductor google para traducirlo así que si hay una falla por favor díganme

también el templo no existe yo lo cree, y si en realidad existe, pues fue mera coincidencia que pusiera su nombre xD

ya que yo no lo conocemos, lo juramos somos inocente(?) D:! xDD

bueno eso seria todo  
cometen si quieren que continuemos y también

se aceptan tomatazos y ayuda por que

como dije antes somos nuevas en esto :T gracias por su comprensión

Miki y Satsu se despiden Sayoo~~~


	2. Chapter 2 hacia el templo Parte 1

Segundo capitulo

Capítulo 2: hacia el templo parte 1

Pasaron dos horas desde que Reborn recibió la carta que el "halcón", le dio, y ahora se encontraba a las afuera de nanimori esperando a los últimos del grupo.

-mierda donde están esos maldito!-

-mama Gokudera, de seguro pronto llegaran-

-cállate tu Yukiu Baka-

-tienes que ser paciente al extremo!, cabeza de tako!-

-a quien le dices cabeza de tako?! , cabeza de césped-

-mama, chicos cálmense-

-tú no te metas idiota del baseboll-

-Hn! Herbívoros insoportables-

-Oí Hibari porque te demoraste tanto?!-

-no es de tu incumbencia herbívoro-

-que quieres decir maldito!-

-kufufufu como siempre tan infantiles, no crees mi querida, Chrome-

-si, mukuro-sama-

BANGG! (Como dije, sin dinero para efectos especiales xDD)

-se pueden calmar y escucharme tranquilos- dijo un muy enojado Reborn

Cuando todos se calmaron, Reborn comenzó a hablar

-recibí una carta de Dame-tsuna

-des tuna/judaicé/el herbívoro/tsunayoshi-kun/el bossu/salada- dijeron todos sorprendidos por lo que había dicho el ex –arcobarelo

-si decía que nos juntemos todos a las afuera de nanimori, y nos dirigiéramos al templo Fenikkusu tera to sakura-

-qué raro, no me acuerdo que por aquí había un templo como ese-Dijo Yamamoto, porque si no mal recordaba, templo con ese nombre, no existía a las afuera de nanimori

-el herbívoro tiene razón, templo con ese nombre no existe-

-lo sé, por eso se me ase raro que Dame-tsuna, nos diera esa dirección, dijo que era por las afuera de nanimori. Pero no venía más en la carta-

-yo una vez escuche de mi madre, que por las afuera de nanimori, en lo más profundo del bosque, se encontraba un templo. Hermoso adornado de miles de colores, y lleno de vida, dijo que el templo estaba protegido por un extraño hechizo, que impedía que gente la cual no era invitada lo pudiera ver-

-que más sabes?-

-nada más, eso es todo lo que logre escuchar-

-bueno, por lómenos tenemos algo-

Y comenzó el recorrido.

Caminaron durante cuatro horas y nada, el templo no aparecía, y ya se estaba oscureciendo, cosa que enojaba cada vez más a reborn.

Siguieron su recorrido y se adentraron a un espeso bosque, caminaron durante una hora, sin rastro alguno hasta ese preciso momento, cuando algo raro empezó a suceder

. . .

-mukuro-sama, que fue eso?-

Tap Tap Tap

-kufufufu, no lo se-

Tap Tap Tap

-preparen sus armas- dijo reborn, con león listo para disparar.

Al dar la orden todos prepararon sus armas, el ruido continuo hasta cierto momento, en el cual este seso.

Esperaron unos minutos, los cuales se sentían eternos, impacientes por saber que o quien era el causante de ese ruido.

La oscuridad reino en el bosque, y solamente un frio y macabro silencio se podía sentir.

El tiempo paso, y el ruido regreso.

Tap Tap Tap

El miedo comenzó a domar a los chicos.

El ruido no cesaba, cada vez era más fuerte y cercano.

Hasta

Que lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de la piel desgarrándose, de un líquido cayendo al suelo y un desgarrador grito, que asusto a todos los animales del bosque, y que puso a alerta a las personas, del templo que estaban buscando.

Pero no solamente eso, fue lo que se escucho

Si no también, el sonido de unas ruedas, que eran arrastradas por la tierra. Dando un ambiente más macabro al bosque

Y si mañana preguntas a la gente, te aseguro que ellos dirán, el único bosque que aquí existe está a unos 8 kilómetros, y es imposible llegar.

Si viste uno de tu ventana, tan cerca de nanimori estás loco

El porqué de estas palabras

Porque cuando esos ruidos fueron escuchados el bosque desapareció en menos de un segundo

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 hacia el templo Parte 2

Satsu: e.e breve historia, savemos que publicamos muy rapido e.e pero últimamente hemos tenia tan buena ideas para los primeros capitulo, que si no las anotamos, y empezamos con el capitulo al tiro, así rapido, full xD se nos olvidaran, y plop ya saben lo que viene después xDD , eso es todo

Miki: tambien, le queríamos dar las gracias a las personas que comentaron, en los primero dos fics, gracias por su apoyo y querer que sigamos con la historia :D

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es ni mio ni de miki los derechos van a su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama :)**

Satsu: sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia :DDD

* * *

Capítulo 3: hacia el templo (parte 2)

Reborn fue el primero en despertar, y en darse cuenta, de donde se encontraban, era una carrosa, por lo que vio fue creada al estilo antiguo Japón, o venia de esas épocas, no lo savia. Se calmó un poco al ver que todos estaban juntos, pero se asustó al ver la sangre en sus ropas, y se calmó un poco (de nuevo xD), al ver como sus pechos subían y bajaban tranquilamente.

Sintió como la carroza se detenía, y también, como alguien abría la puerta de la carroza.

-el jefe, lo está esperando- dijo la mujer de cabellera negra, y traje de sacerdotisa

-bien pero… ¿Qué pasara con ellos?-

-no se preocupe, ellos serán llevados a un cuarto para descansar-

-bien –

Mientras Reborn, fue dirigido por la chica de traje de sacerdotisa, los demás fueron llevados a uno de los cuartos de ese lugar.

La mujeres de ese lugar, se acercaron, y se encargaron de cambiar las ropas, y colocarlas una mucho más cómodas, para después encargarse de colocarlos en respectivos futones, cuando el trabajo fue echo, las mujeres se retiraron.

Y ellos comenzaron a despertar, el primero fue Chrome, después Mukuro, luego Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera y por ultimo Hibari (fue el que más durmió xDD)

-Chrome, sabes donde estamos- dijo Gokudera, preocupado por el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-No lo sé, desperté solo unos minutos antes que ustedes-

-Hn! Este lugar no me trae buena espina-

-primera vez que estaré de acuerdo contigo, ave-kun, tenemos que estar preparados, para cualquier situación-

-Pero donde están nuestras armas!-dijo un exaltado yamamoto, al ver que su katana no estaba con el

-no solamente nuestras armas, sino que también nuestras ropas al Extremo!-

-busquen sus Vongola Gear- dijo Gokudera

Todos buscaron, entre la ropa o los futones sus Vongola Gear, y suspiraron tranquilos al ver que los tenían en su lugar.

-una cosa, donde esta Reborn-san?- dijo Chrome, preocupada por no ver al asesino por ningún lado.

Toc Toc

-puedo pasar?- fue lo que se escuchó, detrás de la puerta.

-adelante- dijo gokudera

Después de esas simple palabras, la puerta corrediza se abrió mostrando a una hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la rodilla; iba con un Kimono blanco con los bordes azules; la parte de arriba del kimono estaba un tanto abierto mostrando unos bueno atributos

-me presento- dijo la chica inclinándose – mi nombre es Yukion'na, y estoy a sus servicios- dijo la hermosa mujer

-Yukion´na-san sabe dónde estamos?-dijo Chrome

-con yuki es suficiente, y si, si se, pero no estoy autorizada a decirles, pronto lo sabrán pero primero tienen que ser pacientes y esperar su turno.-

-que quieres decir con esperar nuestro turno, herbívora?- pregunto hibari extrañado por las palabras de la mujer

-lo siento, solo eso me permitieron decirles. A y antes de que se me olvide- dijo la chica inclinándose un poco y tomando entre sus manos algunas cosas- aquí tiene su ropa y armas-dijo entregándoles sus cosas-con su permiso me retiro-dijo para después inclinarse, cerrar la puerta y marcharse

~~~Mientras Tanto~~~

Reborn era dirigido por la chica del traje de sacerdotisa, caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación, de color naranja atardecer, completamente vacía

-es aquí?-

-si es aquí, habrá la puerta, esta lo va a dirigir a un jardín, hay vera al jefe- dijo la chica, para después dar una inclinación y mancharse

Reborn hizo lo que la chica dijo, se adentró en la habitación para después ir asía la puerta y abrirla.

Se maravilloso con lo que avía enfrente suyo, era un hermoso jardín, adornado por las flores más hermosas que avía visto en su vida; tenía un camino que al parecer dirigía al centro del jardín, hay se encontraba una hermoso árbol de cerezo, cosa que lo extraño mucho, ya que aún no era temporada, pero no le importaba ya que era simplemente maravilloso.

-lindo no?-

Reborn se dio la vuelta sorprendió por lo que tenía en frente suyo

Alto, buen porte; Piel pálida; traje hecho por las telas más hermosas que avía visto, y de un hermoso color naranja y rojo, que magnificaban su belleza

-hola, Reborn-

Reborn completamente sorprendido dijo- es imposible, tú… tú eres….-

Continuará….

* * *

traductor  
Yukion´na: mujer de las nieves

esperamos que les aya gustado

perdón por la falda de ortografía y las faltas gramaticales

Miki y Satsu se despiden Sayo~~


	4. Chapter 4

Satsu: y aqui!, el cuarto capitulo (~owo)~

miki: gracias a todos, los que les gusto el finc.

Satsu: y sobre todo, gracias a **Lu-chan 23** por comentar en todos los capitulo, y siempre pedir una conti :D

miki:pero tambien gracias a todos los que comentaron :)

**declaimer: Katekyo hitman reborn no es ni mio ni de miki, todos los derechos a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano-sama**

**(snfkjbfkjw):**_los locos comentarios de Satsu xDD  
PD: no le pusimos titulo al capitulo, a causa que era tan largooo que no nos alcanzaba xDDD_

* * *

Capítulo 4: el príncipe de los monstruos y los demonio.

"hola Reborn- Reborn miro sorprendido y dijo- es imposible tu… tu eres-"

-es imposible, tu… tu eres, Dame-tsuna?-dijo Reborn, sorprendido, ya que el Sawada Tsunayoshi, que tenía en frente suyo, era muy diferente al que él conocía.

Sorprendente, no- dijo Tsuna, mirando con una sonrisa a Reborn

-si no creía que el Dame-tsuna, que conocía fuera así-dijo Reborn, y era verdad él no era como el anterior Sawada Tsunayoshi, sí que era todo lo contrario, alto; vestido con hermosas ropas; erguido; con la cabeza en alto indicando que él era el jefe, cosa que a Reborn lo ponía orgulloso.

- si es raro, y sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero esperemos que lleguen los demás, y las contestara todas-

-bien-

Como Tsuna se sentó, tranquilamente en el pasto, Reborn hizo lo mismo, aprovechando el silencio que se izó entre los dos, cómodo, abrasador, relajante. Pero como todos sabemos todos tiene que acabar en algún momento.

-Párese que los chicos ya llegaron- dijo Tsuna, viendo como la puerta se abría, mostrando a los chicos que se acercaban a ellos

-si- dijo Reborn, acomodándose mejor, y librándose de la relajación en la que antes estaba atrapado

-Reborn-san, quien es el?-dijo Gokudera, apuntando a Tsuna, confundido, porque él conocía ese cabello que superaba la gravedad, de alguna parte.

-que mal, mi propio guardia de la tormenta y mano derecha no me reconoce- dijo Tsuna, con tono herido al ver que su guardián de la tormenta no lo reconocía- soy diferente, al "Tsuna" anterior, pero no hay que exagerar-

-Eh. . .** (Procesando) **Decimo!-dijo Gokudera, sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos, porque lo vuelvo a repetir, el tsuna que ellos estás viendo, es muy diferente, al Tsuna que ellos conocían, altura, aura, ojos, todo. **(Es diferente pero no reconocerlo es exagerar ¬¬) **

-sí, yo soy el verdadero Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo Tsuna, borrando por completo las dudas que los chicos tenían, sobre si él era o no era Tsuna

-Qué?!- preguntaron **(por no decir gritaron Miki: Satsu deja de interrumpir la historia ¬¬)** todos al mismo tiempo **(menos Reborn Miki: Satsu!) **sorprendidos por ver al **verdadero **al verdadero Sawada Tsunayoshi, en carne y hueso

-por qué es tan raro, verme?- dijo Tsuna, triste porque sus amigos no lo reconocían

-bueno, porque antes de conocerte a ti, conocíamos a un inútil Dame-Tsuna-dijo Reborn, dándole un golpe a Tsuna en la cabeza

-ata, oye porque me pegas?, que yo sepa no hice nada-

-nada, solo me dieron ganas de pagarte, hablando de eso, tus reflejos han disminuidos, tendré que aumentar tu entrenamiento-

-por qué a mí **(QwQ)** bueno, chicos sé que tiene preguntas que hacerme, por que no se sientan y así las poder responder todas-dijo Tsuna, feliz porque tenía a sus guardianes enfrente de él pero también preocupado por que tendría que decirles la verdad.

Los chicos, hicieron lo que tsuna les indico, se sentaron a su alrededor, y comenzaron con las preguntas, el primero en serlos, fue Gokudera

-entonces. . . ¿Por qué hasta ahora, te muestras ente nosotros?

-lo hice para protegerlos, porque estoy metido en algo mucho más peligroso que la mafia-

-bossu, ¿Qué tan grabe es este mundo, en el que está metido?

-tan grabe, que con tan solo tronar los dedos, se puede provocar una guerra, ¿se acuerdan que ayer en la noche los atacaron?

-nos atacaron?!-dijo un exaltado Yamamoto

-si los atacaron, en la noche, una mujer cien pies-

-una mujer cien pies, eso es imposible al extremo!

Todos terminaron asustados por ese repentino grito, que literalmente vino de la nada.

-maldita cabeza de césped! nos asustaste!-

-ahora entiendo por qué no te puedes quedar callado, si no asustas sasawada-san

-san?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, extrañados por el comportamiento del castaño.

-soy diferente al tsuna que ustedes conocías, y por esa razón creo que sería mejor ganarme de nuevo su respeto no- dijo un sonriente Tsuna

-ha ha ha ha, no importa quien, o como se as Tsuna, sigues siendo nuestro amigo- dijo, como siempre un alegre Yamamoto

-Si es verdad Décimo/ extrema verdad/ si bossu/ el herbívoro tiene razón/kufufufu verdad tsunayoshi-kun-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, cerciorándole a tsuna, que sin importar que siempre serían sus guardianes y amigos

-pero, retomando lo que antes hablamos, ¿mujer cien pies? Tsunayoshi-kun como dice la cabeza de césped, eso es imposible, si los demonio no existen, son solo leyendas kufufu- dijo Mukuro **(hasta que lo hice hablar xD) **

-si existen los seis caminos del infierno, porque no pueden existir los demonios, además si Rei no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ahora quizás ya estáis muertos-

-¿Rei?, quien es ella herbívoro-

-ella es una de las mejores guerreras, de la familia-

-hablando de eso ¿Qué es todo esto Dame-Tsuna?-dijo Reborn

Al es cuchar la pregunta de Reborn, tsuna se para de su lugar avanzó unos pasos y dijo.

-Esto es, mi reino-

-su reino bossu-

-si porque yo, soy. . . . El príncipe de los monstruos y demonios- dijo con una sonrisa tsuna, mirando al cielo

Continuara….

* * *

perdónenos por las falda de ortografía y gramaticales

**Miki y Satsu se despiden sayo~~**


	5. Chapter 5 el consejo del reino (parte 1)

Satsu: yyyyyyy alfin capitulo quinto! \(._.)/ perdón por la demora, pero tuvimos problemas técnicos(?) ._.  
Miki: que técnicos ni que nada, no tenias ni idea de que escribir ._.  
Satsu: tuche ._. xD pero buen no hay que preocuparse aquí el capitulo owo, perdón por la espera, y sobre todo gracia a las personas que siempre comentan, y a las que siguen la historia, o la añadieron a favoritos :D

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pestenese, todos los derechos a su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama  
**

* * *

Capítulo 5: el consejo del Rey** (parte 1)**

"este es mi reino- Su reino boss-Si porque soy el príncipe de los monstros y demonios-"

Los chicos quedaron impactados por lo revelado, literalmente la boca les llegaba al piso, y los ojos se le salían de sus órbitas, y si damas y caballeros, hasta el mismo Reborn asesino número uno del mundo estaba así

-Pero Decimo eso es… imposible- dijo Gokudera, impactado por lo revelado, y al mismo tiempo asustado, porque si lo que decir era verdad, quizás ellos sean cambiados por otros guardianes más poderoso, y que no sean humanos.

-Gokudera-Kun, todo lo imposible puede ser posible- dijo calmadamente Tsuna, para después levantarse de su puesto avanzar unos tres pasos, y así liberar unas hermosas alas rodeadas de fuego, que daño alguno no asían. Al mostrar sus alas a los chicos, y estar seguro de que estos no se van a negar, las escondió para poder así volver a su lugar, y sentarse cómodamente

-Alguna duda, sobre esto?- dijo Tsuna

-Sí, yo tengo una duda herbívoro-

-Cual seria, Hibari-san-

-Por que, hasta ahora te muestras ente nosotros, y nos cuentas todo esto? ¿Sabiendo perfectamente que tenías dos o más años, para decirnos todo esto?-dijo Hibari, abriendo así una gran y dolorosa duda en los corazones de los chicos.

-Son por dos simples cosas, las dos explican por qué les cuento todo ahora, la primera seria la gran cantidad de enemigos que tengo-

-Enemigos, Sawada- dijo Ryohei, sin grito alguno, sabiendo perfectamente que esto era serio, y debía de mantener la calma, no solo como el guardián del sol sino que también como uno de los mayores de ahí (desde cuando usa la cabeza? –w-U Miki: Santsu deja continuar ¬¬ Santsu: hai hai -w-)

-Si, al ser el príncipe de los monstros y demonios, tengo varios enemigos que quieren mi cabeza, para poder convertirse en el Rey, uno de ellos sería la mujer ciempiés que los ataco ayer en la noche-

-hablando de esa cosa, porque nos ataca ayer Dame-tsuna?-

-que mejor forma que hacer que me entregue a la muerte, si no es atacando a mi familia, y seres queridos-

-Y cuál sería la segunda razón Tsuna?- dijo un tanto excitado Yamamoto, (no piensen mal –w-U) porque su instinto le decía, que lo que venía en camino no era para nada mal

-La segunda razón, es que necesito un consejo, y ustedes son perfectos para eso-

-Un consejo?, que es eso boss?-

-Un consejo, se basa en las personas de confianza del rey, y el siguiente heredero, las cuales le ayudaran a tomar las decisiones del reino, en las batallas, pero sobre todo le ayudaran a mantener la paz en el reino-dijo Tsuna mirando con una sonrisa a sus guardianes, sabiendo perfectamente, de que estaba haciendo una buena decisión.

-Pero Boss, como podemos ser parte de su consejo, si solamente somos humanos?-

-De eso no hay que preocuparnos, que ustedes sean humanos no es ningún inconveniente…-

-Antes de que continúes Dame-Tsuna. Dime de donde sacaste esta sangre? ¿Tuviste que haberla heredado de alguien?-dijo Reborn, curioso por saber de dónde ha heredado esa sangre su estudiante.

-síganme- dijo Tsuna, para luego levantarse de su puesto, y luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Kufufufu, adonde nos llevas Tsunayoshi-kun-

-Los llevare a un lugar, en donde todo se podrá responder- dijo Tsuna, dirigiéndose al pasillo de la casa (cofpalaciocof)

~~Mientras tanto~~

En el árbol de sakura del jardín, en unas de sus ramas, se podía ver una hermosa ave, de plumas color fuego, que miraba hacia el cielo, y al fijarse en sus profundos ojos negros, se podía observar una profunda felicidad.

~~Con los chicos~~

Se encontraban caminando, por uno de los pasillos de la casa (cofpalaciocof) que se iluminaba por la luz del día, que pasaba elegantemente por las ventanas de hay

-Adónde vamos, Tsuna- dijo Yamamoto

-Vamos a un cuarto, el cual me permitirá explicarles mejor las cosas que están sucediendo-dijo Tsuna, para después detenerse frente una puerta corrediza; pintada completamente de negro, con dos fénix dibujados. Tsuna abrió la puerta, mostrándose así el interior del cuarto.

Amplio, con la capacidad de unos veinte o treinta personas.

En la esquina superior izquierda, se encontraban dos estantes apegados el uno al otro, esos dos estantes tenían una gran variedad de armas, y en la esquina superior derecha se encontraba cuatro estantes, dos de ellos tenía una gran variedad de retratos, y los otros dos los cuales eran los más anchos y largos tenían una gran variedad de libros. Y en la pared del fondo se encontraba un gran ventanal (se entiende -w-U).

En el centro del cuarto, se encontraba una mesa redonda de color cacao lo suficiente mente amplia y larga, para que puedan estar nueve personas, a su alrededor se encontraban unos cojines de color rojo,

Tsuna fue el primero en entrar, y se dirigió al asiento que estaba enfrente del ventanal, que daba una hermosa vista al patio trasero. Los chicos le siguieron unos segundos después, y con mucha más confianza de sus alrededores

El primero en entrar fue Gokudera quien se sentó a su derecha, a su lado Hibari y a su lado Ryohey, en el extremo izquierdo se sentó Yamamoto, a su lado Mukuro y a su lado Chrome, por ultimo enfrente de Tsuna (al otro extremo de la mesa xD) se sentó Reborn, cuando todos estuvieron en sus puestos, tranquilos Tsuna hablo

-Sobre tu pregunta Reborn, de donde herede esta sangre, no fue ni de mi madre o padre, si no que fue una transfusión sanguínea-

-Una trasfusión sanguínea, Sawada?-dijo Ryohey, impresionado por lo dicho

-Si, escuchen cuando yo tenía cinco o seis años, tuve un accidente que me hizo perder una gran cantidad de sangre, y fue hay en donde conocí a la persona que me salvo la vida, en este caso mi Otto-sama- dijo Tsuna, para luego levantarse de su puesto, dirigirse al estante que estaba en la esquina superior derecha, y de uno de sus estantes sacar un retrato, regreso a su puesto y puso el retrato encima de la mesa, de una forma en que todos pudieran verlo.

-quien es el Décimo- dijo Gokudera, mirando con un toqué de admiración el retrato frente suyo

-él es mi Otto-sama, la persona que me salvo la vida, cuando sucedió ese accidente, el junto con su esposa, que en este caso sería mi Ka-sama, me entregaron parte de su sangre, para poder salvarme-

-pero que paso con la sangre que heredaste de Primo-dijo exaltado Reborn

-no te preocupes, Otto-sama savia que tenía este tipo de sangre, y la recolecto para devolverme a mi cuerpo, pero aun así me faltaba una gran cantidad, por eso el junto a oka-sama me dieron parte de su sangre salvándome la vida-dijo Tsuna, mirando con una sonrisa el retrato que estaba en frente de sus ojos, en el retrato se podía ver a un hombre, alto, vestido con una Yukata de color rojo claro, y un manto encima de sus hombros de color naranja; tenia larga cabellera negra amarrada a una coleta alta, y unos profundos ojos dorados, los cuales mostraban una gran seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo una inmensa alegría, su cabello junto a sus ojos se enmarcaban perfectamente a su rostro y cuerpo, mostraban una gran belleza pero al mismo tiempo mostraba una gran cantidad de maduración, cosa que no caía muy bien ya que a ese hombre se le notaba joven, como de unos veinte veinticinco años

-y sobre lo del consejo problema alguno no hay, se podría hacer lo mismo que a mí una transfusión de sangre demoníaca o monstruosa pero esa es su elección-dijo Tsuna, mirando a los chicos con total seriedad. Los chicos miraron a Tsuna con la misma seriedad y al mismo tiempo contestaron

. . .

Continuara. . .

* * *

esperamos que les guste la historia  
RW y sobre todo gracias por leer :DD

Miki y Satsu se despiden Ciao~~


	6. Chapter 6 el consejo del reino (parte 2)

Satsu: Wiiiiiii sexto capitulo xDD, perdón por la demora, mi escusa, la Escuela y pruebas =.= como la odio... pero bueno olvidándonos de eso :3 aquí capitulo espero que les guste :33

**Declaimer: Katekyo hitaman Reborn no es mio desgraciadamente QwQ, pero bueno pronto lo sera Muajajajajaja(?) xDD 3:D soy una soñadora déjenme ser xD**

**Advertencia: este capitulo sera mas narración que nada owo, el por que ya verán xD**

* * *

Capítulo 6: el consejo del Reino (parte 2)

"-y sobre lo del consejo problema alguno no hay, se podría hacer lo mismo que a mí una transfusión de sangre demoníaca o monstruosa pero esa es su elección-dijo Tsuna, mirando a los chicos con total seriedad. Los chicos miraron a Tsuna con la misma seriedad y al mismo tiempo contestaron

. . ."

-pero chicos, estas seguros- Dijo Tsuna, porque sus guardianes, no lo avían pensado ni dos veces para contestar.

-claro que sí, Decimo, además como su mano derecha, tengo la obligación de seguirlo hasta el final-

-Gokudera tiene razón, Tsuna somos tus amigos, y estaremos siempre a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Yamamoto, mirando con una sonrisa a Tsuna.

Los chicos empezaron a decir que si, y el porqué de su elección, Tsuna ya convencido dijo

-bien, entonces vamos a ver qué tipo de sangre demoniaca o monstruosa, hay que darles, pero primero tenemos que esperar a que llegue alguien-dijo Tsuna, para luego pararse de su puesto, dirigirse al estante donde estaban los libros, y sacar uno completamente naranjo, después volvió a su lugar para dejar el libro, e ir a buscar en ese mismo estante una pluma y un tintero.

Pasaron los minutos, tocaron a la puerta.

-adelante- dijo Tsuna, mirando con un toque de alegría la puerta.

Al decir estas palabras, la puerta se abrió, y hay apareció un chico de no más de veinte años, tenía larga cabellera roja amarrada a un coleta alta; sus ojos eran de un oro fundido, y mostraban total seriedad y respeto, estaba vestido solamente con unos pantalones negros ajustados su torso estaba descubierto, a excepción por la venda que le cubría la cintura, la cual enmarcaba muy bien sus músculos

-Tsunayoshi-sama, aquí está el niño-dijo el chico, entrando al cuarto con un niño de no más de 7 años en sus brazos, le entrego el niño a Tsuna, dio una pequeña inclinación y se retiro

Tsuna recibió al niño y lo zamarreo un poco para que despertara, al ver que seguía durmiendo se lo entrego a Chrome.

-cuida a Lambo Chrome, que parece que no quiere despertar-

-claro bossu- dijo Chrome, tomando entre sus brazos a Lambo.

-kufufu, que es eso Tsunayoshi-kun-dijo Mukuro, apuntando al libro que estaba en la mesa.

-eso es un libro, el cual nos ayudara a buscar con cual sangre de demonio o monstros son compatibles-

-y como sirve eso, Dame-Tsuna?-dijo Reborn, curioso por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-es simple, solo tienen que escribir su nombre y apellido, en el libro esperar unos segundos, y ¡guala! Se sabe con qué especie hay que hacerle la trasfusión sanguínea, ¿Bueno quién será el primero?-dijo Tsuna, mirando con impaciencia a sus guardianes queriendo saber quién será el primero. El silencio reino en la sala, los chicos estaban nerviosos, mirándose entre ellos, diciéndose con las miradas "tú serás el primero", los minutos pasaron y por fin alguien rompió el silencio, y ese alguien fue Yamamoto

-Bien, yo seré el primero- dijo Yamamoto, un tanto asustado por lo que fuera a suceder

Tsuna viendo el temor en los ojos de su amigo, le sonrió tranquilamente diciéndole con la mirada "tranquilo no pasara nada malo" y eso fue lo mismo que le dijo- Tranquilo Yamamoto, nada malo pasara-dijo Tsuna entregándole el libro a Yamamoto, junto a la pluma y el tintero

Yamamoto siguió las indicaciones de Tsuna, tomando el libro previamente abierto, la pluma y el tintero. Entonces lo primero que hizo fue poner su nombre, y el y todos (menos Tsuna) miraron sorprendidos como en el libro empezaron a aparecer letras que antes no avían. Las cosas salieron así

Yamamoto Takeshi

Título: Guardián de la Lluvia del Decimo Vongola y Parte del consejo del Príncipe Tsunayoshi

Género: Masculino

Raza: Demonio de agua

Edad: 17

Armas: Shigure Kintoki, Espadas irregulares de Asari Ugetsu

Después en la siguiente página del libro apareció una imagen de Yamamoto, apareció el vestido con unos pantalones tipo samurái color azul oscuro, al lado derecho del pantalón las espadas irregulares de Asari Ugetsu y al lado izquierdo su Shigure Kintoki, era acompañada por una camisa azul claro, abierta la cual mostraba su piel tostada, también tenía unas botas negras con las suelas azules (tipo miku solo que para hombres xD), en el fondo de la imagen se podía ver como adorno, unos torbellinos ellos de agua

El siguiente fue Gokudera, escribió su nombre y las cosas salieron así

Gokudera Hayato

Título: Guardián de la Tormenta del Decimo Vongola y Parte del consejo del Príncipe Tsunayoshi

Género: Masculino

Raza: Dragón tipo Fuego

Edad: 17 años

Armas: Sistema C.A.I, Arco G y Kasari Gama

Aparecieron esas palabras en el libro, y en la otra página apareció la imagen de Gokudera, vestía unos pantalones tipo samurái rojo oscuro, su torso era cubierto por vendas negras, las cuales le marcaban muy bien sus músculos, se podía ver como en su espalda salían un par de alas de dragón color sangre, y en el fondo de la imagen se podía notar el fuego que en forma de dragón levitaba tranquilamente alrededor de Gokudera

El siguiente fue Hibari, escribió su nombre y salió lo siguiente.

Hibari Kyoya

Título: Líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori, Guardián Vongola de la nube y Parte del consejo del Príncipe Tsunayoshi

Género: Masculino

Raza: Demonio del viento

Edad: 18

Armas: Tonfas, Las Esposas de Alaude y Tessen (abanico de metal)

Ya listas las palabras, en las siguiente página el retrato de Hibari, vestía una Yukata de color Violeta, su cabello de avía alargado, amarrándose en una coleta baja ladea, lo que Asia que este callera elegantemente por su hombro izquierdo (no tan largo como el cabello de Fon), en su mano derecha estaba el Tessen, su brazo estaba alzado de una forma en el que este (Tessen) le cubría la mitad del rostro, mostrándose solamente sus ojos color metálico, y en su mano izquierda colgaba la tonfa, y las esposas de Alaude, las cuales colgaban elegantemente, a su alrededor avía una ráfaga de aire el cual lo envolvía elegantemente

Hibari listo turno de Mukuro, y todo salió así.

Rokudo Mukuro

Título: Líder de Kokuyo, Guardián de la Niebla del décimo Vongola y Parte del consejo del Príncipe Tsunayoshi

Edad: 18 años (en reborn wiki me salida que tenía 15 OwO?)

Raza: Hombre de las nieves (versión masculina de la mujer de la nieve)

Armas: Tridente, Lentes de Daemon Spade y flauta hipnotizaste.

lista esta página, y en la siguiente el retrato de Mukuro (me sonó dechabu xDD), vestía una yukata de color blanco con bordados de copos de nieve añiles, portaba una bufanda de color gris la cual cubría su cuello, colgado elegantemente en su cuello el lente de Deimo Spade, su tridente se encontraba en el suelo, y la flauta esta puesta en posición (quiero decir que la tenía como si estuviera tocándola), y como fondo de la imagen se podía ver caer los copos de nieve rodeados por la niebla.

Cuando Mukuro estaba listo (?), fue el turno de

Riohey

Sasawada Ryohei

Título: Capitán del equipo de boxeo de nanimori, Guardián del Sol del Decimo Vongola y Parte del consejo del Príncipe Tsunayoshi

Edad: 18 años

Raza: Demonio de la Tierra

Armas: sus puños y guantes dados por Kuncle

Apareció la imagen de Riohey, vestía una Yukata café, con estampados del sol en color amarillo, la parte de arriba de la yukata estaba sujeta solo al brazo derecho, mostrando así su piel ligeramente tostada y sus musculo perfectamente moldeados, su cabello se avía alargado unos 30 Cm amarrándose así en una coleta alta, sus pies estaban descalzos

Lambo despertó unos segundos después que todo apareció, por lo que fue su turno.

Bovino Lambo (estoy bien con su nombre?)

Título: Guardián del Rayo del Decimo Vongola y Parte del consejo del Príncipe Tsunayoshi

Género: Masculino

Edad: 7 años

Raza: Raijin (demonio del Trueno)

Armas: Granadas de Mano, Bazooka de 10 años (cuenta como un arma?), Cuernos y tambor

Apareció la imagen de Lambo, vestía una yukata de verde claro, junto a un abrigo de seda verde oscuro, se encontraba descalzo ya que estaba montado en una nube de color amarillo pastel, apoyado en su regazo estaba un pequeño tambor de color verde agua y su cabello se avía vuelto como el cabello de lambo de 25 años en el futuro, esparcidas por la nube estaban las granadas y colgando en su cuello las cuernos.

Y por ultimo Chrome.

Dokuro Chrome

Título: Guardiana de la Niebla del Decimo Vongola y Parte del consejo del Príncipe Tsunayoshi

Género: Femenino

Edad: 16 años

Raza: Fénix Flama Azul

Armas: Tridente, Lentes de Deimon Spade (al igual que Mukuro los puede ocupar) y alabarda de Doble punta (igual que la alabarda KenKon de la serie Inuyasha)

La imagen de Chrome apareció, vestía un Kimono corto (mitad de muslo) el cual era blanco con los bordes añiles, en la parte baja del traje habían bordados de llamas color azul, sus pies eran cubiertos por unos botines de color añil con un tacón de no más 4cm, su cabello se avía alargado manteniendo el estilo de una piña,

En su mano derecha estaba la alabarda de doble punta y en su mano izquierda el tridente, los dos estaban de una forma en la que se aparentaba una X, y el lente de Deimos Spade se encontraba colgando elegante mente en su cuello, dos hermosos par de alas cubiertas de fuego azulado salían de su espalda, y por ultimo como fondo de la imagen Chrome era Rodeada completamente por un delicado manto de niebla.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos veían, el silencio reino de nuevo, pero no para siempre.

-wao-dijo Hibari, impresionado, por que no se podía sacar la imagen del el vestido de esa manera.

-Kufufufu, quiere decir que por esos demonios aremos la Transfusión de sangre?-

-si, por ellos-

-hahaha, Sugoi!-

-Lambo-san se ve como un Rey!-

-Extreme!-

-sorprendente, Decimo!-

-la vaquita se ve animada- (le seguirá diciendo así a Lambo xD)

-increíble, Dame-Tsuna-

-Reborn, no soy un inútil!-

-para mí lo seguirás siendo-

-REBORN!-

Continuara...

* * *

Satsu: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gramaticales -w-U, y en este capitulo verán que no soy para nada buena en describir (soy pésima QwQ)

hablando de Fanfcs(?) se me a ocurrido una nueva historia, pero, no se si la publicare ahora ya que pienso terminar con esta primero xD

y... asi

Tsuri182718 sobre tu pregunta, no no are yaoi sera hetero, ademas ya tengo la pareja o/o, no quiero que esa decision les moleste ni nada pero bueno, esa personita era la que mejor venia en el papel, y mejor me callo por que si no revelo todo xDD

y... bueno es eso todo

Ciao Ciao~~ los leemos a la próxima(?) owo


	7. Chapter 7 La hora de la transfusión

Satsu: bien al fin capítulo 7 (._.)/, Desgraciadamente Miki hoy no se presentara QAQ, pero aun así seguiremos, haciendo no sé qué xD, bueno perdón por la tardanza, ya que mi cabeza no me permitía escribir la conti. Ya que a cada rato estaba _**"no puedes hacer esto, si no terminas aquello, no hagas esto si no haces aquello, esto uno, esto lo otro" **_haci funciona mi cabeza déjenla ser –w-U, y bueno aquí el declaimer owo

**Declaimer: desgraciadamente Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no es mío ni de Miki, los derechos a su respectiva autora Akira Amano-Sama :D , solamente es mía la historia nada más =3= **

Rinaco-Sawada: si será hetero y Yaoi, así que no te preocupes habrá de los dos xD

tsuri182718: querida no te preocupes no será Kyoko, la odio como a todas las amantes del yaoi, y Haru menos, no me cae tan bien que digamos, solo serán chicas que estén relacionadas con la mafia, y ya lo tengo, además, Tsuna será el único con pareja Hetero, los demás serán Yaoi. Y sobre Reborn todo se sabrá en el capítulo 8 o si no el 9 o si no tengo idea cual será xD

kathe3999: sé que no te he contestado antes y eso que tú me llevas comentando desde... el capítulo 1, Gracias por eso QAQ me hace muy feliz xD, y sobre Tsuna para el mí él siempre ha sido ksdjfhlksagdlkaslkl xD

Sheijo: Gracias por tus comentarios y por siempre pedir otro capítulo, y perdona por no contestar antes, ya que no me daba tiempo xD, por la escuela y todo eso =.=.

Momo: gracias por los comentarios: D, y lo mismo que con Sheijo, perdón por no contestar antes o que no me daba tiempo! w

.san: también lo mismo, gracias por los comentarios, y por leer las historias, perdón por no contestar antes o que no me daba tiempo! w

Lu-chan 23: gracias por los comentarios, por siempre pedir una conti, y además perdón por no contestar antes o que no me daba tiempo xD

El por qué es simple mi mama me quitaba el computador y se metía ella, yo le reclama y me venía con la excusa, de que su computador estaba malo y que yo tenía que estudiar y solamente una excusa era real, el estudió =3=, lo de su pc malo no! pero bueno ya le encare eso, por lo que creo que ahora puedo responder sus comentarios xD... ahh algo más a sí.

Además para las que querían que Tsuna tenga una pareja Yaoi, lo hubiera puesto a él como Seme no como Uke /, es que como Seme se me hace tan asdfghjklñ, que ahhh!, se me ase demasiado Sexy *¬*, y ya se esto exagerando pero es verdad ewe.

Además si lo hago como Uke sería más tierno, y no habría mafia no demonios... y sería un All27, ya que amo toda pareja que contenga 27 xD, menos la de TsunaxKyoko (or my god X.x) y la de TsunaxHaru (Kill me please Dx)

Se acuerdan de que la otra vez les conté sobre otra fanfic que estaba escribiendo, quizás lo suba en , porque hay es como que subiré lo más fuerte y pasadito, de perversión, en será como lo mas, relajado, amistad, cariño y amor, nada pervert xD, además si es que me empeño en terminarlo y me cabeza me lo permite w , será harem y con mucho lemon por delante y relaciones ya saben fuertes /

Además tsuna en esto será Seme! Si damas y caballero Seme / disfrazado de Uke xD, y se llamara

"El Harem del Vampiro" no se me ocurrió nada mejor xD, pero aún no lo subiré hasta que este llegue a su fin xD, que no creo que sean más de 25 capítulos, creo e_e

Y buehhh... lo dejo haci porque si no esto se me alarga demasiado xD

* * *

Capítulo 7: La hora de la transfusión

"_-increíble, Dame-Tsuna-Reborn, no soy un inútil!-para mí lo seguirás siendo-REBORN!-"_

Los chicos se quedaron en la sala durante unos minutos conversando, sobre todo lo que avía pasado a lo largo de todo este raro acontecimiento de la mafia, también Tsuna comento que el avía estado presente en todas las batallas solo que no usaba su poder demoniaco si no el de las llamas de última voluntad, ya que atreves de los ojos de la persona que lo remplazaba en Nanimori, él podía seguir todas las indicaciones de Reborn sobre su entrenamiento. Y él las ponía aprueba con la ayuda de su Otto-sama, el cual era conocido como Ryuji y de su Oka-sama la cual era conocida como Luna, porque antes de volverse un ser inmortal ella era la sacerdotisa de la Luna de la parte norte de Nanimori, también se comentó, por desgracia para los chicos que la Transfusión de sangre una era nada fácil, era dolorosa a causa de la gran cantidad de sangre que perdías, y también a causa de la gran cantidad de sangre que entraba a tu cuerpo de una. Por así decirlo. Lo cual era doloroso y al mismo tiempo cansador por lo que no era de extrañar que uno se quedara en cama una semana entera o más de una.

Después de esa pequeña charla Tsuna, se colocó de pie diciendo –Bueno creo que es mejor que empecemos de una vez con la transfusión-

-es verdad-contestaron todos a la vez para después colocarse de pie y seguir a Tsuna.

Fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban los chicos se encontraban recorriendo una gran cantidad de pasillos completamente desiertos, los cuales se encontraban levemente iluminados por una que otra vela que se encontraba unida a la pared.

-les comento, que para comenzar con la transfusión los lleva a diferentes jardines, en los cuales se encuentran los demonios o monstros, con los cuales harán la transfusión- dijo Tsuna, para después detenerse enfrente de una puerta corrediza de color blanco con bordes añiles, la cual tenía dibujado copos de nieves de todos los tamaños, Tsuna abrió la puerta y dijo- bueno Mukuro esta es tu parada-

-Kufufufu, según el libro yo era un "hombre de las nieves" así que si esta es mi parada- dijo Mukuro, para después adentrarse al cuarto y abrir la puerta del fondo, la cual lo dirigió a un jardín completamente congelado, en donde las flores y las hojas de los árboles y arbustos estaban ellos de hielo, el pasto estaba cubierto con una fina capa de nieve, y el manantial que este jardín poseía estaba con un agua completamente congelada. Los chicos vieron como Mukuro entraba para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí, lo que hizo que ellos siguieran con su camino. Siguieron su recorrido ahora completamente en silencio, pasaron los minutos hasta que Tsuna se detuvo, enfrente de una puerta completamente de rojo, la cual tenía dibujado a un dragón dorado con toque plateado, y Tsuna dijo -Bien Gokudera-kun… Esta es tu parada- Gokudera miro hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose a ella, la abrió y esta le permitió ver a la siguiente puerta la cual estaba completamente de rojo, se dirigió a ella, la abrió y se encontró. Con un jardín literalmente envuelto en llamas. Las copas de los árboles al igual que las hojas de los arbustos eran de un fuerte color rojo. El jardín poseía un pequeño manantial, el cual aria que el jardín se viera más maravilloso, si es que claramente no este repleto de lava, y las rocas que adornaban el borde no sean rocas volcánicas **(nótese el sarcasmo -w-U) **

-bien, nos veremos pronto Decimo- fue lo último que se le escucho para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí, lo que indico a los demás que siguieran con su camino.

Y así fue, siguieron caminando en completo silencio, hasta llegar a una puerta completamente morada, la cual tenía dibujado un Tessen **(creo que ya saben de quien es esta parada xD) **

-bien Hibari-san esta es su parada- dijo Tsuna para después correrse a un lado, y permitir que Hibari se dirigiera a la puerta para poder abrirla, ya ello esto, se mostró la puerta del fondo. La cual al abrirla le permitió ver, un jardín, en donde el viento dominaba, los arbustos y árboles hoja, alguna no tenían ya que estas estaban siendo arrancadas por la fuerte ventisca, el manantial de ese jardín, poseía agua **(nótese el sarcasmo xD)**, pero por las fuertes ventiscas, esta era elevada en forma de torbellino, viéndose así como una tormenta en ese pequeño manantial, Hibari-san cerró la puerta tras de sí, lo cual hizo a los demás seguir su recorrido.

Siguieron si camino por unos minutos más, hasta encontrarse con una puerta de color café tierra, con dibujos de soles dorados

-EXTREMO, parece que esta es mi parada!- dijo Ryohei, al mismo tiempo en el que se dirigía a la puerta, y la abrió corriendo a la otra abriéndola **(genius xD)**, y así contemplando el jardín, el cual naturaleza alguna no tenia, lo que remplazaba a los árboles y arbustos, eran unas inmensas rocas, el pequeño manantial que este tenía, no era nada más que una combinación de agua y barro, había solamente, en las sombras de las rocas algo de verde, pero pasto no, era solamente musgo, y alagado de ellos solo había, pequeños pedazos con algo de pasto, el cual verde no tenia, ya que este se había quemado, por el gran sol que penetraba en la tierra fuertemente. **(Literalmente era un desierto ello jardín -w-U). **Ryohei pego su último grito para después cerrar la puerta tres de si, e indicarles a los chicos que partieran, y así fue siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a una puerta completamente de azul, la cual tenía dibujada de una celeste, jotas de agua como si en esa puerta una lluvia, estuviera pasando

-hahaha, creo que esta es mi parada- dijo Yamamoto, al mismo tiempo en que se dirigía a la puerta y hacia el mismo procedimiento que los demás, mostrando así, unos de los jardines más raros de todos, ya que el agua era su dominante, la lluvia caía sin parar, y aun así la tierra seguía seca, los árboles y arbustos, tenían hojas ellas de agua, y sus troncos, aun raro que parezca eran trasparente y se podía notar que su contenido en vez de sabia era agua, lo cual le daba un toque cada vez más raro al jardín, el manantial de este jardín, era mucho más profundo que los demás, y se podía notar como burbujas de agua venidas de su profundidad eran llevadas a la superficie, elevándose en los aires. Yamamoto entro al jardín, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y los que restaban siguieron con su recorrido. Llegando así a unos de los últimos cuartos que les quedaban, la puerta estaba pintada completamente de verde agua, la cual tenía dibujado, truenos de color plateado, Chrome quien llevaba a Lambo en sus brazos lo coloco en el suelo y le dijo –vaquita esta es tu para- a lo cual Lambo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza –Lambo-san se va!- dijo la pequeña vaquita, para después abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la siguiente y hay pudo divisar el jardín, que al igual que el de Yamamoto era uno de los más raros del palacio, porque aceptémoslo, eso templo alguno no era… Bueno siguiendo con la descripción… Se podía ver, que el jardín era dominado por las tormentas eléctricas, porque se podían notar, a los relámpagos y rayos, y se podía apreciar el sonido de los trueno. Los árboles eran completamente normales, solo que gran parte de ellos estaban tirados en el suelo, manantial si avía, lo que lo hacía muy diferente a los demás, es que este estaba completamente lleno de electricidad, si han leído bien se podía ver claramente como de esa manantial pequeños rayos, se elevaban en el aire, Lambo se adentró al jardín con miedo en su corazón, pero aun así lo hizo. Cerro la puerta tras de sí, y Tsuna, Chrome y Reborn, siguieron con su recorrido.

Caminaron, ahora durante unos segundos, entre 20 y 30 segundo hasta llegar a una puerta de color blanco, con el dibujo de un árbol de Sakura, y dos fénix dibujados en una de sus ramas, uno de color azul y el otro de color rojo-anaranjado

-bien Chrome-chan esta es tu parada- dijo Tsuna, a lo cual Chrome respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza. Pero esta antes de acercarse a la puerta, se dirigió a Tsuna, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha, para después decirle –gracias por volver con nosotros boss- y así la chica, con un sonrojó que le llegaba hasta las orejas se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente, para después dirigirse a la otra y cerrándola rápidamente tras de sí **(este jardín aún no se conocerá: p) **

-Mmm… Te gusto el beso- dijo Reborn, con una pícara sonrisa, mirando el sonrojo de su estudiante el cual era capaz de llegarle a las orejas.

-Calla tu- contesto esté intentando, controlar el sonrojo –aun así Reborn, tenemos que hablar, pero aquí no ya que las paredes tienen oídos- dijo Tsuna para después dirigirse con Reborn, a la sala, en donde anteriormente se encontraban. Ya en la sala se sentaron en sus lugares y Tsuna dijo –porque nunca lo dijiste?-

-por qué, en ese entonces nunca savia lo que eras-

-sabes que Otto-sama estará muy feliz por verte cierto-

-claro que sí, y yo también lo estaré, yo también estaré feliz de ver a mí….-

Continuara…

Omake **(creo xD)**

Para los que se preguntan, que paso con Nana, los niños y la población de nanimori que no se han dado cuenta de la "desaparición" de los chicos, pues es simple, el Otto-sama de Tsuna, mando a unos monstros y demonios para que se hicieran pasar por ellos, y nadie se ha dado cuenta de esto, ni siquiera la población estudiantil de Nanimori, ya que bueno… etto, bueno

"Tsuna", no actúa como "Dame-Tsuna", y "Hibari-san" aun así odiando las multitudes, está rodeado por "la manada de Herbívoros" con la que se junta Sawada. Pero bueno nadie se quiera entrometer, ya que todos saben que ese grupito no es para nada "normal" **(xD) **

* * *

Satsu: perdón por las faltas de ortografías y gramaticales, espero que les guste y

¿Por qué, Reborn y el Otto-sama de Tsuna se conocen? ¿Qué es lo que nunca Reborn le dijo a Tsuna?

Adivina adivinador~~ xD

Y aquí un link para que sepan más o menos de qué tamaño son los manantiales desgraciadamente el Link no es tan corto como pensé que lo seria u_u

.cl/imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= . &h=358&w=478&sz=379&tbnid=6bHaHqtU3N5FJM:&tbnh=91&tbnw=122&zoom=1&usg=_Bv0FECEc0fCeOx_oXeOhFD7Veqw=&docid=B7fD86zzpG3N2M&sa=X&ei=ZpXoUa2UKaKGyAGbwIHQCA&sqi=2&ved=0CDAQ9QEwAQ


	8. Chapter 8

Satsu: Hola a todos los lectores de "la verdad de Tsuna" aquí el 8° capitulo owo/

Miki: yep también gracias por los comentarios, y perdón por no contestárselos antes =.=

Miki y Satsu: ahora los comentarios que debemos de responder! x3

Rinaco-Sawada: 1° ya tenía la ligera sospecha de quien eras e-é, 2° si! Mujer habrá yaoi *w* así que no te preocupes todos disfrutaremos ;3 y 3° si Tsuna como seme, si te lo imaginas como yo quedaras con adasdsaddsads *¬*, pero bueno creo que la historia se CANCELARA QwQ

Lu-chan 23: nyaa todo se descubrirá en este capítulo (?) (Creo e.é), que hubieran dicho los demás si vieran eso pues seria. . . "MALDITA MUJER ALEGATE DE JUDAIME" "haha" "Hn" "EXTREME!" "lambo-san quiere dulces!" y por último y más importante "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, ES EL MOMENTO DE TU MUERTE!" según yo claro xD, y yo no puedo pensar en reborn uke =.= en realidad en la historia el seria seme pero creo que se CANCELARA TT^TT

Sheijo: como dije antes, quizás todo se descubra en este capítulo (creo e-e), y te vuelvo a pedir perdón por no contestar antes (TT^TT), lo que pasa es que no me daba tiempo =.=U

Y una pregunta a todos, quien tenga una Death note me la puede prestar (?) es que necesito matar a mi querido primito –enojada-

Miki: bueno Satsu no puede hablar de esto, a causa de que está muy triste por así decirlo *mirando la esquinaemo en donde se encuentra Satsu*, bueno lo que paso es que su primo le encontró la carpeta en donde tenía guardado el finc de "el harem del vampiro" el cual venía con mucho lemon *¬*, y del ya llevaba 10 capitulo ellos (con lemon de principio a fin *-*) pero su primo "el idiota" como ella le puso… Le elimino la carpeta =.=U, y todo su esfuerzo se fue a la mierd*. Por lo cual quizás el finc se cancele, o si no se transmitirá si es que a ella le dan las ganas de volver a escribirlo –w-U

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es ni mío, ni de miki, todos los derechos a su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama **

**Esperamos que les guste el capítulo 8 xD**

* * *

Capítulo 8: termino la transfusión y empieza la preocupación.

_-sabes que Otto-sama estará muy feliz por verte cierto-_

_-claro que sí, y yo también lo estaré, yo también estaré feliz de ver a mí….-_

-claro que sí, y yo también lo estaré, yo también estaré feliz de ver a mi ototo- dijo Reborn, con una pequeña sonrisa, que era formada en sus labios

-oto-sama estará muy feliz de verte Reborn-oji-san- dijo Tsuna, mirando con una gran sonrisa a Reborn. Porque después de largos años era capaz de reencontrarse con su familia

-bien, creo que será mejor que te reencuentres con él, no?-

-si es lo mejor, después de años sin verlo- esas fueron las últimas palabras que se cruzaron entre ellos… Se quedaron dos o tres minutos en silencio absoluto las palabras ya no asían falta entre los, primero Reborn no hablaba por que savia lo que en la cabeza de su estudiante y sobrino, aunque hayan pasado solo unos minutos desde que hayan dejado a todos sus guardianes en los jardines, savia que Tsuna los quería. Y ahora mismo se estaba muriendo de la preocupación por ellos, savia que esta lo devoraba lenta y dolorosamente desde el interior, y Tsuna savia que palabra alguna ya no hacía falta, él estaba demasiado preocupado por sus guardianes, no amigos… No Familia, y savia que su tutor y tío. Estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que le diría su ototo cuando se reencontraran, si este lo iba a perdonar por haber desaparecido de la nada, si lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos él y su mujer, o simplemente lo negaría y lo mandaría al destierro eterno del mundo de los demonios sellando al mismo tiempo sus poderes o sus recuerdos.

-bien, paremos de preocuparnos por el futuro como se dice "el que no arriesga no gana", no?-

-tienes razón- dijo Reborn, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta –déjame adivinar, todo derecho luego hacia la izquierda en el primer crucé, todo derecho otra vez y en el tercer crucé hacia la derecha, 20 pasos más y seré capaz de encontrar una puerta color melocotón, la abro y sigo al fondo a la derecha, no?-

-correcto, como siempre papá tan predecible, no?-

-siempre lo ha sido- fue lo último que dijo para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y seguir el recorrido que el mismo había adivinado, mientras Tsuna se quedaba en la sala, muerta, porque la vida que los sonidos le daban la avía perdido, estada demasiado preocupados por su familia. El ya avía pasado por esto y no era para nada fácil que digamos, bueno para el avía sido mucho más fácil porque la sangre se le fue a fuerza bruta (el accidente que le hizo perder sangre), pero con los chicos era mucho más complicado, como una cirugía para el cáncer **(no bromea o.o)**, en este en donde todos aceptaban ser transformados, primero debían de preparar a la persona elegida, recostándola/o en el futon para después colocarle en la vena más fuerte que este posea una jeringa, la cual era conectada por un tubo hacia una bolsa especialmente creada para que cuando la sangre entre en contacto con ella esta se convierta en esmeraldas, segundo cuando la sangre haya sido retirada rápidamente se le tiene que dar a beber las sangre del monstro o demonio asignado. Lo cual aquí es lo más complicado, porque la sangre no era adentrada al cuerpo de la misma forma en que esta era retirada. No claro que no, esta debía de ser ingerida por la persona, y era bastante complicado beberla después de la gran cantidad de sangre que uno "perdía" porque al mismo tiempo este se debilitaba, y hacer cosas tan fáciles y simples como tragar o beber, se volvía un reto completamente difícil.

Pero el savia que para los chicos esto sería pan comido hasta para el mismo Lambo pero para Chrome no, no tenía sus órganos internos lo cual no era nada malo porque quizás… no demás que pasaba, demás que con la sangre que sea ingresada en su cuerpo estos se regeneren, su ojo volverá y ya no tendrá que usar ese molesto parche, estaba feliz por eso. Pero lo complicado con ella seria, la regeneración de sus órganos, el avía sufrido varias heridas graves en batallas a muerte, guerras demoniacas y todo eso, y una regeneración de órganos no era para nada fácil. Era doloroso, sentir como estos se te regeneran, era como sentir que tu piel estaba siendo cortada lenta y dolorosamente, simplemente una tortura.

Pero para Chrome sería más doloroso. Hombre que ella tenía gran parte de sus órganos no existían y eran solamente ilusiones. Y sería muy doloroso para ella **(imagínense como si les estuvieran cosiendo la piel pero sin anestesia así mismo xD), **pero tanto dolor valdría la pena, al fin y al cabo sus órganos volverían ya no tendría que usar ilusiones y ese molesto parche el cual escondía su otro ojo. Pero bueno si sus guardianes tampoco se salvaban, la transfusión era dolorosa, se sentía como si el veneno más letal del mundo fuera introducido en tu interior, para después sentir nada más que un cosquilleo, un tirón en todos los músculos, y terminar desmallado por el gran poder que estaba "naciendo" en el interior de uno, pero esto también tenía sus ventajas.

Heridas del pasado curadas, preocupaciones o recuerdos dolorosos del pasado serian completamente eliminados de sus preocupaciones para que estos ya no piensen más en ellos, enfermedades o traumas podrían ser curados, el sakura-kura de Hibari, el trauma de Gokudera por la comida de Bianchi, las heridas del pasado de Chrome y Mukuro serían borradas de sus cuerpos, sin dejar cicatriz alguna. Y también grandes conocimientos seria adentrados es sus mentes, para que ellos sepan más del mundo en general, del mundo en el que estaban siendo metido (demonios), y el mundo en el que ya estaban metidos (mafia), para que supieran como actuar en cada momento determinado, y para que conocieran las maravillas del mundo que nos rodean, y sean capases de apreciarlas.

-_"para que me intento convencer con esto, si la preocupación me come por dentro"_-

"Toc Toc"

-eh?! … Adelante!-

-Tsu-chan?-

-Madre?! Pero que haces aquí?... no deberías estas con-

-no te preocupes, ya he terminado. Y no, no puedes ir a visitarla, porque ahora mismo está descansando-

-*suspira* siempre me has podido leer fácilmente no?- digo Tsuna, mirando fijamente a los ojos color rojo de su Madre.

-si, además se perfectamente lo preocupado que estas de ellos, especialmente por esa chica, Chrome-

-claro que sí, y por Chrome-chan más. . .Todos sus órganos serán regenerados, y el dolor que sentirá a causa de eso, es lo que me preocupa-

-pero no te tienes que preocupar-dijo la oji-roja, para después acercarse a Tsuna y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos, como si fuera nada más que un bebe desprotegido-Chrome es fuerte, por eso el libro eligió esta raza para ella, porque tiene el alma de una guerrera-

-lo dices como si fuera tan fácil no preocuparme por ello, madre son mi familia…-

-sé que son tu familia Tsu-chan, y que estas preocupado por ellos, pero debes de relajarte ellos están en buenas manos o no me dirás que no confías en el consejo de tu padre?-

-confió mi propia vida en ellos, pero aun así… Tengo miedo de que les pase algo-

-no te preocupes Tsu-chan, ahora guarda silencio y disfruta de los mimos de tu madre-

-Ma-madre pero –contesto un avergonzado castaño.

-nada de peros. Además hace tiempo que no te asía cariño de esta manera-

-tienes razón- dijo Tsuna, para después acomodarse mejor en los brazos de sus madre, y rendirse ante el sueño, escuchando la hermosa canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba.

~con Reborn~

Nuestro amado asesino a sueldo, se encontraba recorriendo el último pasillo, que le quedaba para poder llegar al despacho de su hermano menor, toco la puerta dos veces espero unos segundos y…

-adelante!-

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no Ryuji?-

-Reborn-nii?... pero cómo?... creí que?...-

-estaba muerto, no?-

Continuara…

* * *

Gomen gomen gomen! QwQ

Me demore demasiado en este capítulo y lo ice demasiado corto ya lo sé TT^TT,

Pero es que se me fue la inspiración._. Y además estoy creando una nueva historia que no se si la publicare o no._., perdón por demorarme tanto! En este condenado capitulo, les prometo que el capítulo 9 lo are más largo, y que lo are mejor que este, que xanxus demás le diría basura TTwTT


	9. Chapter 9: El despertar y El regreso

Y aquí el noveno capitulo!

* * *

Capítulo 9: el despertar y el regreso  
Reborn y Ryuji, se encontraban conversando sobre lo que les había pasado a lo largo de los a os, como es que Reborn entro en la mafia y como es que Ryuji conocía a Tsuna y lo volvi su hijo, los entrenamientos de Tsuna sus estudios y todo eso, hablaron durante dos horas y en ese tiempo. La madre de Tsuna pudo permitirle un descanso de todas sus preocupaciones a si hijo, un descanso que desde se convirtió en demonio no tenía. La tranquilidad empezó a domar en el palacio, hasta ese momento.

En donde la madre de Tsuna, apresurada fue donde su hijo a contarle la buena nueva -Tsu-chan tus guardianes han despertado!-  
-que?, pero madre no deberían de despertar por lo menos en una semana?!-

-si pero, parecen que tus guardianes tienen el mismo tipo de sangre que tú! -dijo feliz su madre, -ahora rápido rápido, hay que ir a verlos- dijo la mujer, al mismo tiempo que los empujaba a Tsuna hacia el cuarto en donde se encontraban sus guardianes ~Una vez allí (jardín) ~ Los Chicos se encontraban conversando tranquilamente sobre eso y mostrando una y otra cosa que aprendieron por suerte. Si se le puede decir así.

Su charla se detuvo hasta que el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

-Eh! Tsuna!- dijo un feliz Yamamoto al ver como su mejor amigo aparecía ante ellos, con una sonrisa y mirada de sorpresa y alegría en su rostro.

-Yamamoto, minna!- dijo un feliz Tsuna, al ver a todos sus amigos y familia -Tsuna-ni/bosso/vongola/omnívoro/sawada!- contestaron a todos atrayendo así ellos a Tsuna, quien se sentó en el espacio que le hicieron entre Yamamoto y Gokudera y al lado de Tsuna (el derecho) se sentó su madre, quien se presentó con el nombre de Luna Fénix(1) aunque ya era de noche y la hora superaba las 2 am siguieron con su charla hasta que se puso en la mesa "eso".

-bossu?-

-si Chrome?-

-etto...cuando regresaremos a nanimori?...- -mmm...*pensativo* hemos estado un día entero aquí y además hace a os que yo no he ido a nanimori...que tal si nos quedamos por lo menos otros dos días mas para que ustedes entrenen y sepan lo básico, después de eso yo y Reborn nos encargamos de lo restante de su entrenamiento y partimos a nanimori?-

-claro!- y eso fue lo último que se escuchó, porque después todos partieron a dormir  
~~al día siguiente~  
La mañana comenzó temprano para los chicos. Porque apenas a las 5 am Tsuna los levanto a todos, con la excusa de que su entrenamiento comenzaba. Y no era para nada una excusa si no que la realidad.

Y...el entrenamiento comenzó! (xD)

Bueno dijo la verdad entrenamiento no era, sino que una tortura, era miles de beses peor que el de Reborn! y eso que solamente era lo básico. Y el ultimo día llego!, los chicos estaban echo Mier** no podían mas y cuando ya era hora de ir a dormir, al simple rose de la almohada se pusieron roncar (._.)

~~después de esos dos días de tortura~~  
La hermosa mañana llego y los chicos despertaron gracias a la madre de Tsuna, que les recordó lo que ese día pasaría, regresarían a nanimori. Cada uno se fue levantando poco a poco y se colocó sus respectivas vestimentas que se les avía dejado en su habitación, y esta era la siguiente combinación.

Gokudera: la vestimenta de la furiosa Tormenta, consistía en una pantalón (tipo pitillo) color negro, el cual era algo rasgado en las rodilla, polera (remera o camisa como se llame en tu país), color carmín con el dibujo de una calavera gris (tipo castiel si es que juegas CDM x3), sus típicos accesorios de plata y botas militares carmines.  
Yamamoto: su vestimenta era algo simple, unos pantalones algo holgados, de color azul oscuro, tenía una camisa color azul un poco más claro que el de sus pantalones, una corbata negra suelta (y colgada en su hombro izquierdo su espada) y para terminar unas converse de color celeste.  
Hibari: su vestimenta consistía, en una polera de color negro con "puntos" morados en la parte del cuello, un pañuelo añil a cuadrille, una chaqueta (tipo Reborn sin mangas) negra, pantalones morado oscuro y unas converse moradas.

Mukuro: su ropa no tenía que ser descrita ya que esta era la misma del Mukuro de 10 a os en el futuro, solo que en vez de una polera blanca tenía una camisa a, y el largo del chaleco era mucho más corto (hasta las caderas).

Chrome: su ropa, consistía en un "bikiny" (solo la parte de arriba), color añil, una chaqueta de cuero café claro que le llegaba a la cintura, y se amarraba a la mitad formándole un escote, short cortos añiles que le llegaban unos quince dedos sobre la rodillas, y unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla de color gris  
Lambo: esto no tiene explicación alguna, porque era su pitico traje de baca solo que este tenía enzima ese traje tipo jardinero, sin afirmar en el hombro derecho y su cabello está más corto.  
Ryohei: el de Ryohei era ya mucho más simple que el de los demás, pantalones holgados café, camisa amarrilla pálida, y encima una chaquete de cuero color marrón.

Después de que todos los chicos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron donde Tsuna quien vestía, unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa naranja, y sobre ella un saco de color negro (cortesía de Reborn), y para terminar una converse naranjas. Todo estaba listo y los chicos, ya podían regresar, as que tomaron el carruaje que les esperaban y subieron. Despidiéndose de la madre y padre de Tsuna. Ya una vez en el este empezó a andar, por el bosque iba como un antiguo carruaje Japonés al llegar a la calle este cambio y se convirtió en una limo-sina de color negro. El cual fue por las calles llamando la atención de muchas personas, que vieron como esa lujosa limo-sina recorría las calles de nanimori, pasaron unos minutos hasta que los chicos llegaron al hogar Sawada. El cual se encontraba completamente vacía, ya que Reborn se avía encargado de mandarlos a tener unas peque as vacaciones (claro que las copias se quedaron) , Tsuna fue el primero en pasar y al llegar vio a las copia, quienes los saludaron cordialmente -Bienvenido de vuelta Tsunayoshi-sama, Reborn-sama, concejo del rey- fue lo que digieren porque después de un simple parpadeo desaparecieron  
-hahaha, Tsuna no hay problemas con que me valla antes quiero ir a ver a mi viejo- -Claro que no Yamamoto, puedes irte!-  
-bien, adiós a todos!, nos vemos mañana!- cuando Yamamoto se fue uno por uno se empezó a retirar y cuando solo en la casa se quedaron Reborn y Tsuna este dijo.

-Bien Tsuna, vete a dormir, mañana será un ida atareado-  
-claro- y eso fue lo último que se escuchó por que después la casa se tornó de negro indicando que ya la hora de dormir avía comenzado Continuara...

Satsu: -recibe todos los tomates que tiene que recibir- gomen! TT^TT sé que me he demorado mucho en subir el noveno capítulo! pero es que han empezado la temporada de exámenes en mi escuela y no he tenido tiempo de entrar a la pc TTwTT gomen gomen gomen TTwTT y además sé que este capítulo es un asco QwQ por eso el décimo lo are mucho mejor (espero TTwTT) y ustedes decidirán las parejas!

Parejas: (propuestas por mí)

2796 o R27  
6818 o 1869  
8059 o la que ustedes decidan  
RyoheixHana (lo siento no me sé sus números) o RyoheixKoyo  
y como no se me ocurren más ustedes decidirán, y elegiré las que más me atraigan y en el capítulo 10 diré quienes serán las parejas Ciao Ciao~~


End file.
